<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty Cat by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108782">Kitty Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starting Over [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Single Dads AU, boys cute, cuteness, they meet a kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec take the boys to the park - and they meet a new kitty cat there. Of course the boys go crazy about it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starting Over [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max and Rafael were playing in the park, while Magnus and Alec were sitting on the bench, holding hands and chatting as they were looking at the boys, who were beyond adorable. The boys were the happiest when they got the hang out with each other and because it was a very sunny day, Magnus and Alec decided that it would be more than perfect for them all to meet up at their favourite park and just enjoy the sunshine and warm weather. The boys were in high spirits and were happily giggling, currently playing tag and Rafael was making sure that he was running back slower when Max was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The younger boy wasn’t as quick on his little legs like him, so as the older one, he made sure that he wasn’t too fast for the other one. It was his duty as the older brother and he was happily smiling because Maxie finally caught him and happily giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rafe is it, Rafe is it. Catch Max, catch Max,” cheered the younger boy and was already running away and Rafael waited for a few seconds and then finally started running after him and Max let out a high pitched scream because the other was getting closer and closer and he then quickly made a turn to the left and then giggled, clapping his hands together, skipping over the grass and then tripped over his feet. All that he did was giggle and quickly picked himself off of the floor and Rafael ran up to him, to make sure that the younger was okay, but Maxie was already running away and Rafe started yelling after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll soon catch you, Max!” announced the older one and Max was just shaking his head because he was fast on his little legs and he wasn’t going to allow Rafael to catch him quite yet and he kept on running in circles, trying to tire Rafe out, but in the end it was him who ended up being tired and he just sat on the floor. Rafael finally caught up to him and pounded him, tackling him on the floor and Max was giggling because it was fun and he then sat up, Rafael offering him his hand and they happily glanced at each other and took in a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were tired, they needed a bit of chocolate to get back in shape!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boys ran up to their fathers and Magnus and Alec were only laughing as they watched their excited little boys, eating up the treats and drinking water, only to go back to playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling refreshed and happy, the boys quickly went back to running around the park, happily giggling and playing, until they heard something. It was a little meow, coming from around the tree and Rafael was the first one that heard it, quickly followed by Max, who quickly ran over to him and held onto his hand. “Rafe, hear meow meow?” he asked and Rafael nodded because he could hear something meowing as well. “Cat goes meow,” said Max, who was proud of his animals - he knew which kind of a sound all of them made! Yes, yes, he was pretty smart, so he wanted to show off a little bit. But, stil, where was this kitty that was meowing?! Or was it something else? Max looked at Rafael nodded because cats indeed went meow-meow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there is a cat,” said Rafael and then hunched down because he still didn’t get where the kitty was hiding. “Max, we need to be careful,” he said and Max nodded as well, hunching down as well, because he was following the orders of the older one. He knew what he was doing - at least it seemed like that and Max took in a deep breath and then put on a determined look on his face; they were going to find from where this meowing was coming from! They were pretty amazing when they put their thinking hats together and Alec and Magnus started laughing when they saw their boys. They didn’t know what they were up to, but it looked like they were on a pretty important mission and they just watched them curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Max follow Rafe,” said the boys and Rafael nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s go,” said Rafael and slowly walked closer to the tree; the tree it seemed was where the meowing was coming from and they were slowly easing in, trying to be as careful as they could. Rafael didn’t want the kitty to run away because he loved cats. Sadly they couldn’t keep one home because the apartment didn’t allow them to have one; their landlord was pretty strict on rules and Rafe was always sad about it. He always wanted a kitty and maybe this was a perfect chance. Maybe the kitty could stay and Magnus’ and he and Alec could visit! Rafael had a plan! “Shh, slow, slow,” he whispered and placed a finger upon his lips. Max nodded and shushed as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty, kitty,” cooed Max and placed his palms upon his lips so that he didn’t squeal when he saw a kitten coming from around the tree. It was a small kitten; it seemed to be completely alone and Max was about to burst out from excitement. He was so excited, he loved all of the animals and he was barely containing himself. Rafael, on the other side, was trying to approach the cat because it seemed lonely and sad. Yes, he could read what the cat was thinking - he was that smart. Yes, yes! Max didn’t really go close to it yet because he was just admiring it from afar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so fluffy and cute and he wanted to pet it but he also didn’t want to scare it away!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is such a pretty cat,” said Rafael and then knelt down because the kitten seemed to be frightened at first. That was until he went down onto his knees and the cat slowly came closer to him and Rafael extended out his hand, the kitten sniffing it. Rafael didn’t dare to breathe because he was afraid that it would scare the cat away, but in the end the kitten didn’t run away. Instead, it came closer and gently touched his palm with its nose and Rafael let out a loud scream because he was too excited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And the cat was too cute, it was too cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to take it home and feed it yummy food, wrap it in a blanket and call it MeowMeow. Yes, the kitten was theirs!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty likes Rafe,” said Max and Rafael nodded, signing Max to come closer as well and the younger one didn’t hesitate one bit. He was still being cautious and was walking hunched down and slowly, kneeling down as well and then placed a hand upon the cat’s head and then quickly pulled it back because it was too cute and he was too excited. He squealed loudly and the cat was startled, but it didn’t run away. “Kitty, sorry, sorry, no run away,” started panicking Max, but the kitten only came closer to him and started purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MeowMeow likes you too,” said Rafe and Max already loved the name for the kitty. It suited it pretty well and he was just giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the giggling and squealing made Magnus and Alec curious to what was happening, so they finally decided to come a bit closer and their eyes widened when they saw their sons with a kitten. Alec’s jaw dropped, while Magnus smiled, but then picked Max up and the boys started whining as soon as he was being pulled away from the adorable kitty. “Boys,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “The kitty is probably waiting for its mom, so we better not interrupt,” said Magnus and Max started whining even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MeowMeow is our kitty,” said Rafael happily and Alec’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hold down young man,” said Alec and Rafael’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach. “No, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly and he knew just how much the young one loved all animals, cat in particular and he sighed sadly. “You know we can’t keep a cat in our place,” said Alec sadly and then looked down. “Besides, Magnus is probably right, the kitten has a mom and its probably on her way back home. If she sees-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MeowMeow is sad and lonely, dad,” said Rafael seriously. “Trust me, I asked the kitty and it told me all. It likes me and Max, see,” asked Rafael and then pointed to the kitten, which was rubbing against his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to cats now, Rafe?” asked Alec and started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Max. “Kitty sad,” he said, confirming Rafael’s suspicions and Alec laughed softly and then glanced at Magnus, who was thinking - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how were they going to get out from this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we keep it, can we? Pretty please? The kitty needs a home and maybe-maybe Magnus and-and Max can keep it home?” asked Rafael hopefully and when Magnus looked into his eyes he couldn’t say no. But it was tricky- the cat probably had a mother and they couldn’t just take it. Though it looked a bit on a thinner side, so it made him wonder about it all and he hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to wait there a bit longer to see if the kitty really had a mom or not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus rubbed the back of his head and then hummed. It was a tough decision and he decided to take a closer look at the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, aren’t you a friendly one,” asked Magnus because the cat quickly welcomed him and then happily started purring, rubbing its head into his palm and Magnus started laughing - he loved cats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was a cat person through and through. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So when he saw a kitty like that in need, he couldn’t just not do something to help it. Again, he didn’t know if it was in a need of help, but it was there completely alone. “Have no siblings?” he asked and the cat just licked his finger and Magnus’ heart was won over - if nobody was coming to pick it up, then… well… he was going to keep it himself. Maybe he was ready to keep a cat. Unlike Alec, his landlord didn’t really nag about cats. So- “Aw, you’re too cute,” said Magnus and then picked it up and the cat seemed to love the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adorable,” escaped past Alec’s lips. Seeing Magnus with a cat like that made him completely in awe and he couldn’t look away. Magnus and kitty was the most adorable combination and he needed to- “Let’s keep it,” said Alec quickly and Magnus started laughing because that was very fast wasn’t it? But then again… he looked at the cat again and the boys were already cheering. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They needed to talk about it more - first they would wait a bit longer to see if any cats were going to approach them. Just in case, though a kitten like that was usually with its siblings. And if nobody was coming, then they would take it over to the vet, make sure that nobody was looking for it and then maybe they could talk about adopting it. Magnus was very keen on the idea and the boys were completely overjoyed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>